I'm pregnant Ichigo
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime has been married for about three years and she has something to tell him T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Today was Sunday morning Orihime was still sound asleep in bed. While Ichigo was in the kitchen making breakfast for them. But it didn't last too long when Orihime woke up she ran straight into the bathroom across the hall.

And started throwing up in the toilet. "Hime are you ok?" Ichigo asked after he turned off the stove. Orihime "I'm fine Ichigo no need to worry" throws up again.

"You don't sound ok I'm coming in alright?" Ichigo said.

He saw that his wife was throwing up in the toilet. With her hands over her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok Hime?" Ichigo asked when he bends down right next to her. Her responses "was no I feel like hell". Come on lets you back in bed he picks her up bridal style back into their room.

"Ichigo do we have any chocolate covered ice cream in the freezer with gummy bears and gummy worms on top?" Orihime asked.

After he put her down on their bed.

"Huh?" Was his reply in his head "Orihime sure does have weird taste in foods when she was in high school. Because she didn't have a mother figure in her life".

Now that she's eating normal food for three years now after we got married after college.

"Hello? Ichi? Are you in there?" Orihime asked while waving her hands in front of his face.

"Oh sorry for spacing out like that Orihime. And no we don't have any more ice cream since Yuzu Karin and old man ate it all last time they visit us" Ichigo.

"Aww I really wanted to eat that" she replied with a sad smile.

"Come on I made pancakes and coffee this morning I'll bring in here so you can it," Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichi you win" Orihime replied. When she finished eating Orihime ended up running to the bathroom again. And threw up some more. She didn't know why this was happening to her. So she decided to call Isshin after she finished her business in the toilet.

Ring, ring "Hello? Kurosaki household" replied a young woman. Orihime Yuzu is this you? "Ahh, Hime nee-san how nice of you give us a call" Yuzu replied.

"Yuzu can you get Isshin please I need to talk to him," Orihime said to her little step sister.

"Ok, Hime nee-san daddy it's for you!" Yuzu reply to her dad. Isshin it's me Orihime.

"Hello! My beautiful daughter in law!? What can I do for you? On this fine day?" Isshin asked.

You see 20 minutes later Isshin oh my. "What is it Isshin? Is there something wrong with me?" Orihime asked.

"Oh no, no nothing wrong with you the mood swings you have this morning are showing you that you might a few weeks pregnant" Isshin replied to Orihime.

"Do you think you will be able to stop by today? So I can have a look at you?" Isshin asked.

Well... "Hime I just got a call from work saying that I have to come in today," Ichigo said.

"Sure Isshin I can come in today" she replied to her father in law. Uh huh, I bye see you then. "Who were you talking to?" Ichigo asked while he was walking into their room to take out his work uniform.

"You see Ichigo I was uhh talking to Tatsuki! Yeah, that's it!" She replies in a quick voice.

"I see well I might be coming home late tonight so please don't wait up for me Hime" Ichigo replied. Alright after Ichigo got up and left he gave his wife a kiss goodbye left the house.

She waited until Ichigo was completely out of sight. Then she started to drive her car to Isshin house.

Ding dong coming! "Oh, Hime nee it's you," Karin said to her sister in law.

"Come on, come on Orihime lets hurry up and get down to the hospital," Isshin said. While taking her hand and dragging her at the same time. The twins "dad is something wrong with Hime nee-san?"

Isshin "my two perches little girl get ready to become aunties soon!" Both "huh?" Yuzu started to put the pieces together.

"Dad Hime nee-san is pregnant?" Yuzu asked. "It's more than likely" Isshin replied to his little girl. I'm taking her downstairs to see it for my self. When they got there he told Orihime to sit down.

While he used an ultrasound to have a look at her stomach.

Then an image appears on the screen. The twins dad is that what I think it is in Hime nee-san tummy".

Isshin yes Yuzu and Karin it's exactly what you see. Orihime your three weeks pregnant.

 **A** **lright here's another Ichihime fanfic and more will come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Orihime so how are going to tell this to my son?" Isshin asked his daughter in law. Her response was "I don't know Isshin".

Yuzu "don't worry Hime nee-san I'm sure Onii chan will be happy about you being pregnant".

When that was all done they all went back upstairs to the house.

"Hime nee I agree with Yuzu Ichi nii will be happy that's he going to be a dad" Karin replied. When they were sitting down on chairs in the dining room.

Orihime "I'm just really nervous to tell him that's all Isshin". With Ichigo, he was checking on this little boy who had a really bad burn on his left arm. And a big bruise on his right leg.

So he decided to ask him some questions. But he needs to make it as simple as possible since this kid was in second grade.

Ichigo "hey there little buddy do mine telling me how you go hurt like this? Just tell what you can remember". The little boy was really scared to answer that question.

Ichigo "it's ok to take all the time you need your the only person I need to take care of today".

Then the little boy spoke up my name is Yuki Vermillion big brother.

I got hurt like this because he whispers into Ichigo's ear.

"My mom hurt me really bad when daddy left she got a big pot of really hot water and tried to spill it on him. But she missed him and it got me instead. With the bruise, she got mad at me for no reason so she used my baseball bat to hit my right leg. I guess she thought that I was on daddy side when he was dating a new woman".

After he told Ichigo all he can remember he started to cry his eyes out.

Then one of the nurses came in "so did you find out what happened to Yuki Doctor Kurosaki?"

Yes, I did Kathy then he told her the whole story. She was surprised oh my why would a mother do that to her own child that not right.

Ichigo I have no idea we need to run so tests on him to make sure that he won't get a scare from that burn his mom gave to him.

Kathy I'm on it come Yuki lets go and make you feel better. Yuki was still crying his eyes out in front of Ichigo and Kathy.

Kathy "shh it will be ok Yuki will make sure no one will hurt you like that again."

He just nods his head in agreement while still crying. With that, Kathy carried Yuki to the testing room to scan his whole body to make sure he doesn't have any more injurious.

Ichigo man if I ever become a parent I will never beat up my kids like that.

Yuzu "Hime nee-san are you ok?" Yuzu saw that Orihime was looking light headed.

"I'm fine Yuzu I'm just a little tired that's all. You know with the baby and everything" Orihime replied to Yuzu.

Isshin why don't you give Ichigo a call and tell him the good news.

"But Isshin Ichigo at work now and I'm pretty sure he might not pick up the phone" Orihime replied.

"Hime nee just give it a try," Karin said. Orihime "alright here goes nothing".

Beep, beep huh? Ichigo turned around and saw that his phone was ringing. Hello? Orihime hi Ichigo I just wanted to call you to see how you are doing at work.

Ichigo replies "that I'm ok just dealing a serious case right now with an 8-year-old boy".

Orihime "I see the reason I wanted to call you other than to see how you're doing Ichi I'm".

"Doctor Koursaki it's an emergency! Yuki mom is here and she higher someone to break everything in the hospital" one of the workers said.

Ichigo "sorry Hime I have to go duties calls love you bye".

Orihime see Isshin I told he would be busy at work today.

"Alright Yuzu sweetie why don't you go to the store buy some food for dinner tonight," Isshin said.

"Ok daddy I'm on it" Yuzu replied. Karin hangs on Yuzu I'm coming with you! The older twin ran upstairs to grab her jacket. Then they both left the house to go food shopping.

"Isshin I felt like I should have gone with Yuzu and Karin to the store too," Orihime said.

"Now, now Hime chan you have to listen to what your daddy tells you alright?" Isshin said to her in a loving voice.

"Come on I'm sure we might have something in the kitchen to help out you with your mood swings this morning," Isshin said. Ok, let's see what we have in the freezer

He saw that they still have a bucket full of half-eaten icecream.

Orihime "Isshin that's what I want please but with gummy bears and gummy worms on top!"

"Well, we don't have gummy bears and worms. But we do have chocolate candy in the freezer to" he replied.

"Sit down while I make you a bowl of ice cream Hime chan," Isshin said. When that was all done Orihime and Isshin decide to have a little talk.

He started off the conversion by asking what was his son doing at work today.

"Well, Ichigo told me that he working on a serious case with an 8-year-old boy," she said.

Isshin "what kind of case? was my son talking about?"

"I'm not sure Isshin our conversion didn't last too long," Orihime said. "It must have been important since he ended our conversion quickly" she replied. After finishing her bowl of icecream.

Then Isshin picked up the bowl and put it in the sink.

Back to Ichigo he ran to the front of the hospital and saw all the damages this guy was doing to his hospital and his co-workers too.

So he quickly took action right away. He went up to the guy and put him in a headlock and kneed him to the stomach really hard to knock him out. He didn't like starting a fight at work but this one was serious.

Ichigo "hey Tony I need you to put this guy in one of the rooms and tie him up. And don't untie him no matter what even if he begs alright?"

Tony leave it me then Yuki's mom started to barge into the testing room.

"Hey, lady step away from my son!" Yuki's mom said.

Kathy replied, "by saying no mam I can't do that your son is really hurt and me and doctor Kurosaki have to make him feel better."

Yuki mom you can't tell me what do to you dummy!

Kathy quickly ran up to her and said: "yes I can I'll call my boss Ichigo Kurosaki and he will make sure you will never step foot in this hospital ever again".

When Yuki heard that he got really scared and ran out of the room. Then he ended up bumping into Ichigo.

"Hey there buddy why did you run out of the testing room?" Ichigo asked.

"Auntie Kathy and my so-called mom is fighting right now," Yuki said to Ichigo.

"I see just leave it to me" Ichigo replied to the little boy. It took about five hours to clear up this case.

The police officer "alright what are we going to do about this little boy?"

"His mom will be in prison for child abuse for about ten years and his dad decided to let go of his son and move on with his new girlfriend," the second officer told Ichigo and everyone that works in the hospital.

Kathy "I have a solution I'll adopt Yuki and treat him like my son".

The police officer "are you sure about this Kathy?"

'Yes, I'm sure officer I do have a niece to take care of ever since her parents passed away and husband to" Kathy replied.

"Alright if that what you want to do you have to ask Yuki if he wants to live with you and your husband plus your niece to the police officer reply.

He went into the same room they put Yuki in for him to take a look at him. "Yuki everything is ok now the police officer is going to put your mom in jail for what she did to you," Ichigo said.

Yuki" big brother what does jail mean?"

Ichigo "it means that your mom is going to stay there for a very long time until she is allowed to be free".

"Yuki I have an important question to ask you do you want Kathy to adopt you?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo "it means that Kathy will take good care of you from now on since your mom will be in jail and your father doesn't want you anymore".

Then he started to cry once again "big brother are you sure auntie Kathy want someone like me? having parents that don't want me anymore?"

Ichigo "I'm sure and Kathy will take good care of you from now on".

"So what's your answer Yuki?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes big brother I want to be with Auntie Kathy and her family away from my scary parents," he said while crying at the same time.

"Ok, I'll call in Kathy and tell her what happens so she a fill it in with her family," Ichigo said to Yuki.

"Kathy Ichigo started Yuki agreed about letting you adopt him and being his legal guardian". "Really? I'm so happy Yuki said yes" Kathy replied.

Ichigo "not be stupid or anything like that but why are you happy Kathy?"

Kathy "you see Ichigo I and my husband have been unable to have kids of our own. And I got two miss carries so me and my husband thought that we won't be able to have a child of our own other than taking care of our niece that is five".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Ichigo replied to his co-worker.

"Well, then it's time for me to get Yuki banged up and take him to my house to tell my husband what a crazy day I had at work," Kathy said.

Ichigo shot I almost forgot I have to call Orihime back!

Ring, ring hello? "Oh, Ichigo it's you!" Orihime replied in a surprised voice.

"Hey Hime sorry for hanging up so early. I just had a serious case to deal with at work and help out my co-worker Kathy" he replied to his wife.

No need to apologize Ichi she turned her head to the left and saw that Isshin was giving her the green light to his son that she's pregnant.

Orihime "I can do this Ichigo I have something to tell you I'm pregnant Isshin told me that I'm 3 weeks pregnant.

"Huh? Did I hear you correctly Hime your pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

 **Ok, chapter two got updated quicker than expected so I** **hope you readers like this chapter and I was trying to explain the drama at Ichigo workplace and ho** **w will Ichigo react about Orihime being pregnant? R &R be nice please get down on knees XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hime your pregnant? Pregnant, pregnant?" Ichigo asked his wife threw the phone in a shocked voice. "Yes, Ichigo Isshin told me that was three weeks pregnant" Orihime replied. It was quiet for about five minutes. Then Ichigo spoke up again.

"Orihime that's amazing! right after I asked you to get married!" Ichigo said in a happy voice. I have to go, Hime love, you.

With that, he hangs up the phone and put it on top of the table. To get ready to see if there is any more injure people for him to look at other than Yuki.

He turned around and saw that all eyes were on him. Ichigo "don't you guys have work to do". Every quickly ran to their stations to finish their work. With the twins, Yuzu was deciding what to cook for lunch.

Yuzu "Karin what do you think I should cook for daddy, Onii chan, and Hime nee-san?"

Karin "I don't know maybe mild hot pot? It would be easy on everyone and mostly you". Since Karin knows that Yuzu does all of the cooking and cleaning at home. Even though she pitched in with the cleaning while Isshin is working it still a lot of work for Yuzu.

The younger twin questions that idea for about two mintues. Yuzu "ok Karin let's make mild hot pot since I know Onii chan, and daddy eats a lot". So they both walked down to the meat, produce, and the cans department to pick out all of the foods.

It took them about one hour to finished shopping because they're looking for the right food that won't upset Orihime's tummy.

"Isshin you were right Ichigo was happy" Orihime replied. Isshin you see "Hime chan I know my son all too well, he felt the same way when finding out that he was going to be a big brother".

Orihime "really Isshin?" of course why else did he ask me if he can sign up for karate. "I don't know for self-protection?" Orihime replied.

"Nope, he wanted to sign up in order to protect his little sisters Yuzu and Karin". Isshin replied. The twins "dad we're home from the store!". With that Isshin and Orihime walked to the door to carry in the bags. Around 4 pm Ichigo was able to come home from work. And he drove straight to his dad's house.

Ichigo "hey old man! Yuzu, Karin, Hime! I'm home from work". Yuzu was so happy to see her big brother that she stopped in the middle of getting lunch ready. "Onii chan! you're finally home from work!" Yuzu said in a happy voice.

With that, she ran up to her brother and gave him a hug. "Alright time for me to get lunch ready," Yuzu said. "Hang on Yuzu I'm going to help you" the older twin replied. One hour later Yuzu "ok everyone dig in!" When they were all done eating Orihime offered to help wash the dishes.

"Thanks for the lunch Yuzu is was yummy as always," Ichigo said to his little sister.

"Onii chan you don't have to thank me I really like cooking" Yuzu replied to her big brother. "So, Hime, do you know what gender our kid is?" Her responds "was no Ichigo and that Isshin told me that I was three weeks pregnant".

"Dad when will be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Ichigo asked his dad. Well, then I guess it will be best if wait until she starts to show, then we can see if it's a boy or a girl" Isshin says to his son. Ichigo saw that the sun was about to set soon.

Ichigo me and Orihime will be going home now you guys. With that Ichigo drove his car back to their house and Orihime did the same thing. "Don't worry I'll drop off Orihime tomorrow while I'm at work" Ichigo said to his family.

Karin ok Ichi nii you then everyone waved their hand goodbye. The next day Ichigo dropped Orihime at the Kurosaki household and went to work. He has been doing this for about 3 months. Isshin saw that his daughter in law was starting to show. So he thought that it would be best to do another ultrasound. "Isshin is it a little boy? Or girl? Orihime asked.

His responded by saying you are going to have a healthy baby boy. "Really? Isshin?" Orihime asks one more time to be sure.

"Yes Hime chan take a look for yourself," Isshin told Orihime. She saw a boy private area in the picture.

The twins "so dad what is it a boy or girl?" Isshin my two little girls you're going to have a nephew. Karin "alright then I can teach him how to play soccer when he gets bigger if it's ok with you Hime nee". Orihime, of course, it's ok with me.

"Hime nee-san have you told any of your friends that you're pregnant other than us and Onii chan?" Yuzu asks her sister in law.

Orihime "no I haven't yet I want to wait until Ichigo said yes first before I tell Tatsuki, Rukia and everyone else we know".

When Ichigo came home from work they all sat down and Yuzu told Ichigo the same thing she told Orihime. Ichigo we can tell them. "Really? Ichigo?" Orihime asks her husband. "Yes, Hime will tell them tomorrow since it's Sunday the next day.

The next around 12 pm ring, ring hello? answered a woman voice. Rangiku it's me "oh Orihime! nice of you to give me a call! It's been so long since we have a chance to talk like this!" Rangiku replied in a happy voice.

"Say Orihime next time I come to the world of living with Caption Histugaya we can spend some time together!" The woman soul reaper said to her best friend.

Orihime "yeah that's sounds great Rangiku this is why I wanted to call you is".

Rangiku "shut up! Your kidding aren't Orihime?" "No Rangiku I'm not kidding it's the truth I'm pregnant" Orihime replied. With Ichigo, he was telling his childhood friend Tatsuki that he was going to be a dad.

Tatsuki was speechless her best friend Ichigo is going to be a daddy. Ichigo "uhh Tatsuki are you ok? you haven't said a word yet".

"I'm fine Ichigo the news just took me by surprise that all" Tatsuki said. "Can you give the word out to Kegio and the others to Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked his best friend.

Tatsuki "just leave it to and you better take good care your kid to you got that".

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Tatsuki," Ichigo said. With that, they both said their goodbyes.

Back with Orihime and Rangiku "can you please tell Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro about the great news?" Orihime asks her best soul reaper friend. "Just leave to me Orihime! I'll take care of it!" Rangiku replied ok bye Rangiku talk to you soon.

"So what did Rangiku say Orihime?" Ichigo asks. "She didn't by it at first Ichigo it just took her a while to take it in" she replied.

"What about Tatsuki Ichigo?" Orihime asks.

"The same thing like Rangiku but speechless" Ichigo said to his wife. Yuzu "Onii chan it sounds like everyone was happy at the news".

Ichigo they were happy Yuzu and thank you guys for taking care of Orihime for these past weeks while I'm at work.

Isshin it no problem right girls? the twins Ichi nii Onii chan it gave us more time to spend with Hime nee. Renji "well all be Ichigo finally did something right for a change". Rukia "Renji this is no time for your side comments!" with that she jump kicked him in the face.

Toshiro "Renji? Rukia what are you two doing here?"

"You see Caption Hitsugaya sir" Rukia started. "No need to tell me I can hear you guys all the way outside" Toshiro reply.

Ichigo and Orihime other classmates were really happy for them. But not Chizuru "she was just yelling the whole time about Ichigo taking away her princess". Chad and Mizuro were just their normal self. Saying that they're happy for Ichigo and Orihime.

Kegio was a little upset too but not as much as Chizuru. He was glad that his friends were going to be parents.

Karin saw that the sun was setting pretty quickly. "Ichi nii it getting pretty dark outside," his little sister told him.

"Ichigo why don't you and Orihime spend the night here in your old room," Isshin said. Yuzu "please Onii chan? Hime nee-san?" "Ichigo let's take them up on their offer," Orihime said.

After they all finished eating dinner Yuzu Ichigo and Karin clean up the dining room.

While Isshin took Orihime down to the hospital to do another checkup. He saw that everything was normal.

"Orihime just keep on doing what you're doing right now and you're doing a good job with your mood swings," Isshin said.

Orihime "thanks Isshin" "now that all done we can all get ready for bed," Isshin said.

Then they all call it for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Orihime woke up and ran straight to the bathroom down the hall. And starts throwing up in the toilet. In her head "it's been a while since I did this only my first week of pregnancy". She has been doing that for about five minutes. Which ended up waking up Karin since her room was closer to the bathroom than her siblings.

Karin where is that coming from? She got out of her bed and went into her brother's room.

She knocked on the door "Ichi nii are you and Hime nee awake?" Karin asked. But there was no answer so she decided to find out where the sound was coming from. Karin saw that it was coming from the bathroom.

So she opened the door and went inside. She saw that Orihime was bending over the totality. "Uhh, Hime nee are you ok?" Karin asked her sister in law. Her responds "was no I feel like hell."

"Hime nee is it morning sickness?" Karin asks. "Yes and been a while since I had it" she replied.

"Do you need me to get dad in here?" Karin asks. Because she saw that Orihime face turning red from throwing up in the toilet. She didn't respond to her other than throwing up in the toilet again.

"Uhh I'm going to get dad" the older twin replied so she walks out of the bathroom into Isshin room.

"Hey, dad wake up! I think Hime nee needs you right now! come on dad get your butt out of bed!" Karin said to Isshin. "Alright, alright I'm getting up now Karin so do you mind telling me what's wrong with Hime chan?" Isshin asked his daughter.

Ten minutes later ok let go check on her. When he opened the bathroom door he saw that it was a complete mess in there.

Isshin "Hime chan I'm coming in alright?" he bends right next to her and saw that her face was really red. "Dad is Hime nee going to be ok?" Karin asked her dad.

"Don't worry Karin I'm going to a look at Hime chan" Isshin said.

With that, he helped Orihime get up and take her downstairs to the hospital. Karin I'm going to wake up Ichi nii and Yuzu. Isshin and Orihime just gave her a small smile.

When they arrived at the hospital Isshin starts with the regular checkups that he does with his other clients. The last thing he did was check her temp he saw that Orihime had a little fever of 103.

"Well Hime chan it looks like you have a bit of a fever but overall your in good health same goes for the baby," Isshin said to her.

"Now I want you to go back to bed and I'll ask Yuzu to make soup to eat," Isshin said to Orihime.

It took Ichigo forever to wake up compared to Yuzu since she was an early bird compare to him and sister. Karin "Ichi nii! wake up right now! she jumped on to his bed and hit him with a pillow as hard as she can.

Ichigo "oww that really hurts Karin". "That what you get for not waking up Ichi nii" Karin replied. And Yuzu downstairs making breakfast right now.

Ok, I'm getting out of bed ten mintues later all of the Kurosaki's was downstairs eating breakfast but not Orihime. She did what Isshin told her she went back upstairs to Ichigo's old room after him and Karin left to eat breakfast.

Isshin told Yuzu what to make for Orihime. Yuzu ok daddy leave it to me after she finished cooking for her big brother older twin and her dad. She started to make rice soup for Orihime.

Yuzu "dad I'm done I hope Hime nee-san like it". Isshin "don't worry I'm sure she will" he picked up the tray and walked up the stairs.

"Hime chan just leave the tray out in the hall when you're done," Isshin said.

Ichigo "I'm going home to get ready for work so can you guys tell Orihime when she gets out of bed" Karin will do Ichi nii.

Two hours later Isshin went inside to take a look at Orihime he saw that she was sweating a little. Which is good and that she will get better faster. Hey Isshin "it looks like your starting to feel better".

Orihime "yeah I am starting to feel a little better and want to get up and move a little". Isshin "don't worry Hime chan it just take time to get over a little high fever.

At the soul society, Rangiku was begging Toshiro to let her go to the world of living for about one week.

"Please, caption can I go? I really want to see Orihime and know if her tummy is starting to get bigger!" Rangiku asks Toshiro.

Toshiro "fine you can go but under one condensation you need to take Lt. Abarai and Kuchiki to". Since he knows that Rukia is the only one that can keep both of them in line. One hour later "I can't wait to see Orihime! So we can go shopping!" Rangiku said in a happy voice.

Renji yeah same here Rukia "you don't sound too happy to see our friends Renji".

"So what? It's not like Ichigo is going to punch me in the face" Renji said to his childhood friend. Rangiku come on you two let's hurry up! Toshiro oh boy I hope I didn't make the wrong choice.

Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia came to the world of living around later on in the afternoon. Renji "do you even know where Ichigo and Orihime live at Rangiku?"

Rangiku responded by saying "I don't have a clue! But I can't wait to see Orihime!"

Rukia I know I can just sense her sprite energy. She sensed that Orihime was at the Kurosaki household. "Rangiku Renji Orihime is at Isshin san house. Well, what are we waiting for let's go. Then they got into their geguy it took them about 20 minutes to get there.

Ding dong "coming!" said a young woman voice. Karin opened the door I saw that it was her big brother friends.

Yuzu "Karin who's at the door?" She walked into the front of the door and saw Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku. So she quickly ran up to Rukia and gave her a hug.

"Rukia chan! It's nice to see you again and your friends too!" Yuzu said in a happy voice. Rukia hugged her in return and said the same thing.

Renji "so where that idiot Ichigo anyways?" Then Rangiku slapped him in the back of his head. Ranigku "what do you think you're doing calling Ichigo like that in front of his cute little sister's?" He responded by saying "what's the big deal Rangiku I just wanted to know where Ichigo is".

Yuzu "Onii chan is not here right now he just left for work not to long ago"." My little girls, we have guests here?" Isshin asked.

Karin "yes we do dad Rukia and her friends are here". Isshin came up to them and gave all of them a warm welcome.

"If you guys are looking for Hime chan she is resting in Ichigo's old room," Isshin said. Rangiku well I'm going to see her! Are you guys going to come with me?

Renji na I'll stay down here until Ichigo comes back home from work.

Rukia I'll go with you Rangiku knock Orihime? It's us Rukia and Rangiku can we come in? Orihime woke up and saw that Rangiku and Rukia were outside of the door.

Orihime said "come in a low voice" both Rangiku and Rukia walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

Rukia "so how are you feeling Orihime?" She said, "I feel like hell I'm happy to have a baby with Ichigo but it's not easy keeping a baby in your tummy for nine months".

Rangiku "can we see your tummy Orihime?" "Ok" was all she can say at that moment. So she unwrapped the blanket around her body.

"Wow, Orihime you're really starting to show!" Rangiku said in a happy voice.

Orihime "you guys can touch it if you want to". Rukia "really Orihime?" "yes". So Rangiku was the first one to put her hand on Orihime's tummy then followed by Rukia.

"So Orihime what gender is the baby?" Rangiku asks.

Orihime "Isshin told me that it's going to be a little boy". Rukia "so there's going to be a little Ichigo huh?"

Rangiku you got that right Rukia. "Orihime so if you feel like you can get up and move maybe we can all go shopping together," Rangiku said.

Orihime "Rangiku, Rukia I will be alright and I really want to get out of the house for a couple of hours".

"Well, then we have to see if your daddy ok with you leaving the house," Rangiku said. They all left Ichigo's room Orihime went into the bathroom to get clean up. Rukia and Rangiku went downstairs to asked Isshin if they can take out for a couple of hours.

Isshin "alright all of you girls can go and if anything happens to Orihime call me right away". He saw that Orihime was looking way better than she did this morning. So he gave all of the signal of approval to go.

Rukia "don't worry will do" Rangiku "Renji do you want to come to? Or stay here?"

Renji "I'm going to but not shopping I'm just going to wander around town". When Orihime finished getting cleaned up she went downstairs.

Everybody said their goodbyes and well come back home before dinner. With that Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku went shopping while Renji was going to wander around town.

Until Ichigo comes home from work.


	5. Chapter 5

When Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku arrived at the mall the first thing Rangiku did was drag Orihime to the baby section of the mall. Rangiku "come on, come on Orihime hurry up!"

Rukia "Rangiku remember what Isshin san said? He told us if anything happens to Orihime call him right away" while putting her hand on her forehead. She responded by saying "I know, I know no need to be a little ms bossy pants on me Rukia!"

Orihime "Rangiku Rukia is right" "so what are you going to get? Rukia asked Orihime

"Well, the first thing is diapers, of course, baby bottles, bibs, baby powder," Orihime said for now. And the rest will just wait a little longer. Rangiku "aww so we're not going to pick out cute baby clothes today? They look so cute!"

Rukia Orihime maybe one or two pairs of clothes will do for now. She responded by saying "alright let's not take to long". Three hours later they were able to get some of the basic stuff Orihime and Ichigo are going to need to take care of the baby.

So they stop at the food court to get something to eat. Orihime thanks for coming to visit me Ichigo and everyone else after she took a bit of her food.

Rangiku "no need to thank us! We're happy to see our friends in the world of the living! Even if it means no paperwork for me to do?!" In a happy voice. Rukia "I see so she must have been bugging Caption Histuagya about coming to the world of the living".

After they all finished eating Rangiku wanted to go to a few more stores to by something for her caption and Momo. Rukia "Rangiku are you sure caption Hitsugaya will like that outfit?" The outfit Rangiku picked out looked like something a grade-schooler will wear.

"Come on now Rangiku a polar shirt and jeans with black and white star shoes," Rukia said in an annoying voice. Rangiku "but Rukia my caption will look very cute in this outfit". Orihime Rangiku I think Rukia is right I'm not sure Toshiro kun will like it. Rangiku "fine I will save it for your little boy Orihime when he gets bigger". Now then let's go to a few more stores.

With Renji, he was getting tired of walking around town. So he thought that he might be able to train a little at hat in clags place. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Renji asked when he knocked on the door. Then a soft voice came out "sorry but we're closed for the day" said Ururu. "Oh it's you pineapple head," Ururu said Renji "how many times do I have to say it! don't call me pineapple head!"

Ururu "but Jinta calls you that all the time when he gets mad at you" in a soft voice.

Well, then can you let me in Ururu? Ask Renji. Alright hello? "Boss Renji is here" Ururu oh my, my who do we have here asked Urahara. Oh, Renji it has been a while so what brings you here? I was wondering if I can train in the training ground while I wait for Ichigo to come home from work.

"He responded by saying ok Renji follow me." With the girls, they finally finished all of the shopping now there heading back to Isshin's house.

Rukia "Isshin san we're back" next you know Isshin ran straight up and give Orihime a big hug. "Welcome back my pretty daughter in law," he said in a happy voice. Rangiku uh Isshin Orihime can't breathe. Oh my, he saw that Orihime was looking blue.

NO! Orihime daddy is sorry! Karin, what's with all of the noise? She was shocked by the scene in front of her. "Hey, goat chin! Let go of Hime nee!" Then he finally let go of Orihime. Rukia "so can we all come inside now?" Because Isshin was blocking the door with Orihime.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls!" Isshin got out of the way with Orihime. So he put her down on the sofa while Rangiku carried the bags inside the house.

Then Yuzu came out of her room when she heard all of the noise downstairs. "Huh did something happen?" While she was walking down the stairs in her pj's and rubbing her eyes too since she just woke up from her nap. Karin Yuzu oh dad here was overreacting again. "Really?" Asked the younger twin Rangiku and Rukia "yes". Yuzu "Hime nee-san Rukia chan Rangiku san you're done with all of the shopping?"

Rukia yeah, for now, Orihime just picked out the basic stuff while Rangiku picked out stuff for herself and caption Hitsugaya. Yuzu "I see" Isshin well then I'm going back to the hospital you girls can have some girl time until Ichigo comes home.

Back with Renji Ururu and everyone else at the Urahara shop Renji was training for about 3 hours. Phew, I need a break Yourchi "I know what about some tea Renji?" Jinta can you make us some? The little redhead boy "fine" while stomping up the stairs.

Ten minutes later he down with six cups of tea on a tray. Everyone sits down and drinks the tea in peace. With Ichigo, he was feeling sleepy. Because he had his hand on the side of his face. Starts to yawn man I want to go home now and see my family and crazy friends.

One of the nurses "is something wrong doctor Koursaki?" Ichigo huh? He turned around and saw that one of his coworkers was asking a question. He responded, "by saying I'm ok just sleepy that's all". The nurse I know I will ask another doctor if you can go home since you been working so hard today".

Ichigo's face lit up really? Of course, leave it to me! Five minutes later ok Ichigo you're free to go home now.

With that, he walked outside got into his car, and drove home. 20 minutes later "I'm home everyone! Onii chan! Ichi nii! Yuzu and Karin ran up to their big brother and gave him a hug. Hey, you to pats there head welcome home Ichigo said Orihime after the twins stopped hugging him.

Rangiku hey Ichigo! While weaving at him Rukia hello punk. Then Yuzu looked at the time she saw that it was time to make dinner.

"Well then I need to get started on dinner," said Yuzu

Rukia here let me help you Yuzu Rangiku I'll help too. "Thank you Rukia chan Rangiku san" replied Yuzu "well then Ichigo my boy why don't you cleaned up," said Isshin me and the girls can handle things down here. Ichigo alright about one hour later everyone was sitting down.

After everyone finished drinking their tea at the Urahara shop Renji decided to go back to Isshin's house one more time to see if Ichigo was home from work.

Ding dong Isshin "I got it everyone oh Renji it's you why don't you come inside were about to have dinner right now and Ichigo home already". Renji "alright thank you Mr. Koursaki" with that they both walked to the dining table. When everyone saw Renji they all say hi to him. Yuzu got up to get another plate for Renji. 3 hours later everyone finished eating while Isshin was washing the dishes.

Because he didn't want his little girl to do too much in one day. Then Ichigo and Renji were having a guy talk while the girls were having girl talk too. At 10 pm everyone was getting cleaned up and ready to go home for the day. Renji went back to the Urahara shop along with Rukia and Rangiku.

Then Ichigo and Orihime got in his car everyone said their goodbyes and goodnight to each other.

With that everyone went home to go to sleep.

 **SORRY for the slow update been busy with school college finals and all don't worry I will try to update another chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for the people that reviewed this story it means a lot to me even though I haven't been active lately so sorry again hope you guys like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo he woke up to get things ready to go to work and make food for Orihime to eat. Since his solution was to get a cookie or something and coffee on the way to work. He starts making rice and eggs with soy sauce on the top.

He goes into their room to wake up his wife. Walks up to her shakes her shoulders Ichigo "Orihime time to get up I have breakfast made already".

She slowly gets up "come on I'll help you once we're done eating cleaned up I'll take you to my old man's house". Two hours they made it to Isshin's house both get out of the car. Knock on the door Yuzu "Onii chan! Hime nee-san!" runs up to them gives them a hug.

Ichigo "I know you're happy to see us Yuzu come on let all go inside." Isshin "Yuzu my little girl! Who at the door?" While walking down the stairs.

She replied by saying "it Ichigo and Orihime." Walks up to them "how is my girl holding up? With my grandson in your belly?" He asked Orihime. She said, "I'm fine I did everything that you told me to do Isshin".

Isshin that very good while patting her head. Ichigo "well then I'll be heading off to work now," said goodbye to everyone.

Yuzu "so Orihime what do you want to do today?" Orihime "not sure but I don't mind staying home spending time with you." Isshin yeah Hime chan should just take it easy for the day. Yuzu ok daddy comes on Hime nee-san takes her to Ichigo's old room. Karin "oh hey Hime nee".

Orihime hi Karin gives her a quick hug makes it to Ichigo room sits down on his bed.

The twins went inside to they all have a little girl talk. Then Isshin walks in said "Orihime needs a quick check-up". 10 mintues later all done Hime chan thanks Isshin so have you picked the day for the small baby shower?

She said "I'm not sure maybe this week on Saturday? 12-4". Isshin seems reasonable since Rukia and everyone else is here. Orihime "yes that will be good I'll call Ichigo on his lunch break and tell him."

1 pm Ichigo phone started to ring picks up the phone. It was his wife who starts talking "alright we can have the baby shower this week uh huh yeah ok bye" hangs up the phone.

Isshin "so what did my boy say?' Orihime he said, "yes about having the baby shower this week."

5 pm Ichigo was getting ready to go home to see his family. Makes it home everyone welcomes him. Yuzu Ichigo I already have dinner ready" come on sit down and eat. Ichigo ok everyone starts eating.

When that was all done Ichigo and Orihime went home. Then everyone got ready to go to bed.

The next day Orihime got up ran to the bathroom starts throwing up. When Ichigo heard that he went straight to his wife. Lends over to her ask her "if she ok?" Orihime no I feel like hell!" Ichigo "don't worry Hime once the baby is born you will be back to yourself soon."

She said "6 months to go," Isshin said "she 3 months along and everything is good."

Ichigo yeah hugs her I will be by your side when you give birth to our son. Orihime really? No lie? He said, "no it not if I have to drop everything at work then so be it". Orihime thanks Ichigo.

Ichigo "if you're not well enough to leave the house I'll call a sick leave for the day."

She replied, "by saying you don't have to do that". "It no big deal Hime missing one day at work," he said to her. Picks her up takes her back to their room gives her medicine to take. After that, he called his boss his boss "ok take good care of your wife hope your kid will have safe devilry".

Ichigo "thanks boss" hangs up the phone. Goes to his wife saw her holding her stomach hey you ok?

Orihime "not I'm not I think I have a really bad stomach ache right now."

Ichigo "the pain will go away soon I'll call dad saying that we can come today." Isshin ok my boy I understand just stay by Hime chan and take good care of her. Ichigo I will dad leave it to me hangs up the phone.

Then he sits down next to his wife to make sure she ok. Saw that she fell asleep in the meantime he needs to make invites for their friends to come to their baby shower this week.

There we go now I need to send out the invites tomorrow. On the card, he wrote down simple things to get. Like clothes, diapers, bottles for their son to make it easy for their friends.

Puts down the invites on the nightstand sits down next to Orihime. He lens his head on the wall of the bed closed his eyes and went to sleep. Yuzu was in her room making a new dress for kon to wear.

While Karin is at her soccer game with her friends. Isshin was looking over Orihime tests to see everything is ok. And get stuff ready for when its time to deliver his grandson.

There we go all done now then time for me to get something to eat. With Ichigo and Orihime friends they were all thinking about what gifts to buy. Toshiro Rangiku makes sure you don't waste all of your money.

Rangiku "aww come on caption your no fun" while crossing her arms. "This is just silly," said Toshiro to his Lt.

She replied by saying "oh come on caption it first time we all get to see a newborn baby." Toshiro yeah whatever you say while drinking his tea. Ichigo woke up saw that it was dinner time. He went to the dining room decides to order pizza one he feels like cooking two he was lazy.

20 minutes later ding dong "here your pizza," said the pizza boy "thanks keep the change," Ichigo said. Carry in the box of pizza and soda inside the house. Puts on the table go to wake up Orihime.

"Hime wake up I order pizza for dinner" shakes her shoulders lightly.

She carefully gets up and said, "pizza sounds really good right now". Ichigo comes on it in the dining room. With their other friends, they were thinking about what to buy for them before the baby shower.

All of their friends hope they will like their gifts for their son since they are all shopping. Rukia ok Rangiku this is the last store if your caption finds out about this "he will make you do the paperwork for 3 months straight".

Rangiku Rukia don't jinx me! Come on let's go home with that they both went home.

Toshiro was mad at her but he holds in when he saw all of the bags in her arms. Just forget let all go to sleep. With that everyone got ready to go to bed until the day of the baby shower.

 **Sorry for the very long slow update hope this chapter is good. I will try to post two more chapters if possible before I go back to school or more thanks again for the people that took time to the reviewed story it means a lot me**


End file.
